Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono will guest star in this. *Being fascinated by the Condiment Tree in this Adventure, Xion takes a seed to grow a tree of her own back home. Scenes Prologue *Pajama Sam: Not so fast, evil-doer!!! *to a cookie* It's jail for you, you tasty villain!!! *eats the cookie* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles and drools a bit from seeing the cookies* *Xion: *wipes Baby Lily's mouth with a rag* *Baby Lily: Sowwie, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *smiles* That's okay. I know how you feel. *Pajama Sam: *takes out another cookie from the box* You and your chocolate chip gang are through!!! *eats it* *Tammy: *backs away slowly* *Xion: *whispers to Tammy* Just stay by me. I have the medicine just in case. *Tammy: Thanks, big sister... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Kion: I had no idea Tammy had allergies. *DJ: Me either at first. But now i do. *Pajama Sam: Boy.... eating cookies is hard work... *Midna: Not surprised. You ate a few boxes full of them! *Snowflake: That can't be healthy... *Xion: Too many sweets are never good for you. *Baby Lily: I know. Aunt Aqua towd me that. *Pajama Sam: *removes a boxtop off the box of cookies* *Ono: Why are you even doing this, Sam? *Xion: Oh, boy... *Pajama Sam: *smiles* But there's only one more box to go. And I'll have 20 box tops! *Batty: No offense, kid, but aren't you overdoing it a little? *Pajama Sam: *smiles* It'll be worth it. Once I get 20 box tops... *grabs the last cookie box and looks at the back* That means I can get the Pajama Man action figure with titanic elbow thrust. *Discord: Well, you be careful. Someday a cookie might decide to eat you. *Fuli: *scoffs* Like that would ever happen. *Snowflake: All this for a toy? I'm not so sure... *DJ: Neither am i. *Pajama Sam: *smiles* I can hardly wait!! *Baby Lily: *watches anxiously* *(Just as Pajama Sam opens the box) *Sam's mother: *from outside the room* Sam?!? It's almost time for dinner!!! *DJ: *hears his stomach growl* I am getting hungry. *Aqua: *from outside the room* Xion?! Be ready in a couple of minutes!! *Xion: All right! *(Pajama Sam's stomach growls in an upsetting manner) *Pajama Sam: Dinner? Oh boy... I don't feel so good... *Midna: Typical... *Snowflake: I don't wanna rub it in, but I told you eating all those cookies was a bad idea. *DJ: Best that you take it easy now, Sam. *(The cookie box Sam's holding shakes on its own!!) *Ono: What the--? *Pajama Sam: Uh oh... I don't think that was me... *Xion: I don't like this. *Lea: *chuckles* Think there's a rat in the box? *Xion: Oh, please. Don't try to scare me. *Pajama Sam: *looks inside the box of cookies* *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion* *(A laughing is heard) *Apple Bloom: What was that?! *DJ: I'm not sure. *(Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, the cookies in the box jump out and laugh!!) *Tammy: *shrieks and covers herself* *Xion: What the--?! *(The cookies laugh and leave the room) *Spike: Where are they going? *Tammy: I don't know! And I don't care!! Keep them away from me!! *Xion: This is getting weird... *Pajama Sam: Boy! First they spoil my dinner, and now they've gone to cause trouble somewhere else!! *Lea: Um, yeah. You did the spoiling your dinner on your own, kid. *Baby Lily: Now what? *Pajama Sam: Someone's gotta stop 'em!! *Tammy: *to herself* Oh no. *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Somebody like.... *gets up* PAJAMA SAM!!!! *DJ: *sighs* This is gonna be one of those nights. *Pajama Sam: *realizes something* Of coarse.... I'll need my cape... *Snowflake: Here we go again. *Beetles: *smiles* We have time before dinner, guys. All we're doing is going after rouge cookies. *Xion: Let's just go deal with them before anything else happens. *Scootaloo: Let's find Sam's cape first. *Xion: Right. *Nails: Alright. Let's search around. *(Pajama Sam, Xion and the others began looking around) *Baby Lily: *checks under a sofa* Not hewe. *Patch: *sniffs around* *Midna: Any luck yet? *Xion: Not at the moment. *Bunga: Where did you leave it last time, Sam? *Pajama Sam: Not sure. *Scamper: You really should be more responsible for your things, kid. *Xion: *looks under a sofa cushion* *Babs Seed: Found it? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah! *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Thanks, Xion!! *Xion: *smiles* No problem. *Pajama Sam: *puts his cape on* * Party!! *(Pajama Sam, Xion and the others land on a giant cake) *Xion: *groans* *Lea: Good thing we landed on something soft. *Bartok: And tasty too. *Beetles: *licks his finger* ...!! It's frosting!! *Tammy: Frosting? *Gonzo: ...!!! *smiles* Wow!! We're on a big cake!! *Xion: Whoa!! *(Music is heard) *DJ: Huh? *Pajama Sam: *looks down off the big cake and there's a party of fats and sweets dancing to music* Oh boy!! A party!!! *Baby Lily: A party? *Midna: *looks too* Where the heck are we?! *Xion: Time to find out. *(They climb off the cake and onto the dance floor) *Xion: Let's ask the folks here where we are. Maybe we can get some answers. *Kion: Good idea. *(They began to ask the food people) *Pajama Sam: Is this party for me? I think you spelled my name wrong? *Chocolate ice cream cone: How's that? *Pajama Sam: *points to the sign that says "Welcome S.S.A.M."* On the sign. Sam should only have one S. *Chocolate ice cream cone: Oh that! Oh, that's S.S.A.M. It stands for "Snacks and Sweets Aggressive Majority." *Xion: Snacks and Sweets Aggressive Majority? *Chocolate ice cream cone: It's the name of our political party. Majority because their are more snacks and sweets than other kinds of food. And Aggressive because we're gonna take over the whole island! You see? *Lea: ...! Yeah. I get your point. *whispers to Xion* I don't like this, Xion. We should leave. *Xion: *whispers back* Agreed. *Bartok: Wait! Where's Tammy, DJ, Snowflake and Bunga?! *(To Xion's surprise, they're stuffing themselves on the buffet table) *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Tammy: *eats a vanilla cupcake* Mmmmmmmm!! *Bunga: What a great party! *Xion: You guys!! *Snowflake: Oh! I'm sorry. Did you want something? *Xion: No. We can't stay. We should find a way out of here. *Baby Lily: *reaches for a snack* *Midna: *stops her* No, Lily. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwww. But Midna. It wooks so yummy. *Midna: But your mom doesn't want you spoiling your dinner. Besides, we have to leave this place. *Baby Lily: Why? *Midna: *whispers to her* There's something bad about this place. * In Trouble! *Hot Dog: So! You hate chocolate, "healthy girl"?!? *Tammy: *squirms to break free* Let me go!!! I can't eat the stuff!!! *Hot Dog: Too bad!!! Have one anyway!!! *forces a chocolate chip cookie in Tammy's mouth and forces her to swallow it* *Tammy: *screams in disgust* *Xion: HEY!!! *Hot Dog: Take the little healthy girl to jail!!! *(Chocolate bars drag Tammy away) *Xion: Let her go!!! *punches the chocolate bars* *DJ: Are you guys outta your minds?! My sister's allergic to chocolate!!! *Hot Dog: *grabs DJ* So you're healthy AND prejudice to us fats and sweets?!?!? You'll pay for this!!! *DJ: Hey!! Put me down!!! *(A popsicle grabs Snowflake) *Snowflake: Hey!!! This isn't fair!!! We didn't do anything wrong!!! *Popsicle: You did when you decided to eat healthy food!!! *Xion: Let us go now! You don't want to pick a fight with us! *Chocolate Ice Cream: *aprehends Xion* Come along quietly like the black-hearted criminal you are!!! *Xion: *growls* *Chocolate Ice Cream: Grab that little brat of a baby too!!! *(A potato chip grabs Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *whimpers in fear* *Midna: ...!!! *punches the potato chip angrily and grabs Baby Lily* Leave my sister alone!!! *(A group of potato chips pin Midna down and one grabs Baby Lily again) *Kion: Let our friends go!!! *(A lollipop grabs Kion by the tail) *Lollipop: You've brought this on yourselves, healthy kids!!! *(Bunga jumps up to attack the lollipop) *(A group of french fries pins Bunga to the ground) *Spike: What is it with you guys?! Jail *Chocolate Bar: You can just wait here in jail until your trial next month, healthy kids!!! *slams the door and locks the cell* *Tammy: *scratches herself* But this isn't fair!!! We didn't do anything wrong!!! *Scamper: Perfect. And we didn't even get our one phone call. *Pajama Sam: "Next month"?!? But it's almost time for dinner!! *Chocolate Bar: *puts the key on a hook on the wall* Tell it to the fudge!! *Scootaloo: Well, this is just great! Barely just here and we're already in trouble! *Kion: Listen here!!! As leader of the Lion Guard, I demand you let us out of here right now!!! *Chocolate Bar: Oh, be quiet, kid! *Fuli: *snarls* Don't you dare mock us!!! We're stronger than we look!!! *Midna: You don't even have any idea who you're messing with!! *Chocolate Bar: *sarcastically* I'm terrified! Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back to the party! *leaves* *Bunga: Hey! Come back here and fight!! *Snowflake: I still can't believe we got beaten by a bunch of junk food back there... *Tammy: *scratches herself* I would've been able to stop them if it wasn't for those chocolate fiends!!! *Xion: *takes out Tammy's allergy medicine in a syringe* Hang on, Tam. *Tammy: *scratching herself* Hurry!!! I can't take this much more!!! *(Xion injects the medicine in Tammy with the syringe) *Tammy: OW!!! I hate that part... *Xion: Give it a while to kick in now *Tammy: *still scratches herself* *Xion: Stop scratching. You'll make it worse. *Tammy: I'm sorry, but i can't stand it! *Baby Lily: I can scwatch you if you want. *DJ: No, Lily. It'll only make it worse. If she scratches herself so much when she has her allergy problems, she'll get sick. *Baby Lily: I wanna hewp hew though. *Xion: But it's like having chicken pox. If you scratch yourself a lot, you'll get a rash. *Baby Lily: ...!!! *backs away a bit* *DJ: *smiles* Hey, it's okay. You know she'd never make you sick. *Baby Lily: I know that. I don't wanna make youw sistew sick though. *DJ: I know that. *(After a while, Tammy stops scratching herself) *Xion: Okay, Tam. *Tammy: *collapses on the floor* What a relief... *Apple Bloom: When we get outta here, i say we ask your dad to eat those food folk, Xion! *Xion: Sounds like a plan. *Pajama Sam: We can't stay in here a whole month! We've gotta get outta here! *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion in a worried way* Awe we bad guys...? *Xion: *picks her up* Of course not, Lily. *Baby Lily: But we did someting bad... *Xion: No, we didn't. These people don't understand the idea of "Freedom of Speech". *????: I think it's more than that. *(To their surprise, Pajama Sam, Xion and the others see a female stalk of broccoli with a straw hat in their cell too) *Ono: ...! Great. More talking food. *Sweetie Belle: Who are you? *Florette: My name is Florette. *Discord: What are you in for? *Florette: I'm a political prisoner. Are you? *Xion: Afraid not. *Pajama Sam: All we said was that we didn't want to spoil our dinners. *Florette: Hmmm. The sweets don't always get along well with the other foods. *DJ: We've noticed. *Sweetie Belle: But we're not even food. *Batty: And they're not exactly smart. *Beetles: We can settle our spite with them once we get outta here! *Lea: Something tells me that won't be hard. Candy canes for jail bars? This will be easy. *Spike: Are you suggesting that we eat our way out? *Lea: Yeah. Or we can just do this. *grabs a random candy cane bar and starts to pull on it* *Spike: That works too! *helps Lea pull* *Lea: Phew!! Stubborn things!! *pulls harder* *Spike: Must be the hard kind of candy canes. *pulls harder* *(They both pull until they manage to snap the piece of candy cane off and are sent flying to the other wall) *Spike: *groans* *Lea: *looks at the candy cane piece he broke off* Well it's a start. *DJ: Now what? *Apple Bloom: Can't you open the lock with your Keyblade, Xion? *Xion: I could, but i can't aim at the lock from this side of the cell. The Condiment Tree *(Pajama Sam, Sprinkles, Xion and her friends and family approach a unique looking tree) *Pajama Sam: Boy, this is great! Look at all these different sauces! *Sprinkles: Yes. It's a Condiment Tree. *Xion: *smiles* Daddy would love to see this! *Baby Lily: *stares at the different sauces* I wondew what each one is... *Xion: *smiles* Well, see this one? *points to the ketchup* That is ketchup. *Baby Lily: "Ketchup"? *Xion: *smiles and nods* Ketchup is good on everything. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow! *Lea: *smirks* Really? "Everything"? Even eggs? *Xion: ...Well, maybe not everything. But ketchup is still really good. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Tammy: *smiles and licks her lips* Mmmmmmmm. Mustard!! *Baby Lily: "Mustard"? *Tammy: *smiles* I love mustard on my hot dogs and sandwiches. *Baby Lily: Oooh! *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: ...!!! Ewwwwwwwww!!!! Horseradish!!! *Baby Lily: ...? What's horsewadish? *DJ: This sauce is too strong and bitter. I'd know. I've tried it... *Tammy: Oh yeah. The Condiment King. How could I forget...? *Kion: "Condiment King"? *DJ: It's a long story. *Tammy: Wanna tell him now? *DJ: ...Well, it was back when Tammy and i were about Lily's age. The two of us and our family were helping Batman stop a strange criminal who called himself the Condiment King. *Baby Lily: Yucky!! *DJ: So I wouldn't recommend this one for you, Lily. *Baby Lily: Okay. Tank you. *Midna: That's not to say some people like it though. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Midna: Yep. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Baby Lily: ....? "Vin-e-jaw"? *Snowflake: Vinegar. *Baby Lily: What kinda sauce is that? *Xion: It's not really a sauce. *Lea: Yeah. It tastes bad on its own, but it's good on things like salads. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Lea: I'm no Remy, but that's what I hear. *Baby Lily: Oh, okay. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: *smiles* Mmmm!!! Hot sauce!!! *Baby Lily: Hot sauce? *Kion: Judging by the name, it must be pretty hot to consume. *DJ: Humans use it for spicy foods. *Lea: *smiles, and crosses his arms* There's nothing that's too hot or spicy for me. *Batty: There's always a first for everything. *Lea: Bring it on, Mr. Poor Reception!!! *Baby Lily: Uh oh. *Ono: Uhhhh, let's save that for later, guys. *Midna: Quick word of advice, kiddo. This one isn't a sauce you're ready for. *Baby Lily: Too hot? *Midna: Yep. Too hot. *Lea: I could go for some myself. *takes the bottle* *(Lea pours it gently and a face appears on the hot sauce drop* *Hot sauce drop: BY THE POWERS OF NAUGHTYNESS, I COMMAND THIS PARTICULAR DROP OF HOT SAUCE TO BE REALLY REALLY HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lea: *tastes the hot sauce drop* Mmm. *Baby Lily: *hides behind Xion* *Lea: ...! *gulps and breathes fire* *(Everyone else ducks) *Fuli: HEY!! Watch where you're breathing!!! *Lea: Water!! Give me some water!! *Xion: *splashes water in the pond at Lea* *Lea: *pants* ...Thanks. *Xion: *giggles* Funny. Fire is your speciality, yet you couldn't stand it from a simple hot sauce drop. *Lea: Laugh it up, squirt. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: *smiles* Barbeque Sauce!! *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Huh? *Tammy: Remember the BBQ party last 4th of July? *Baby Lily: ...! OH! *smiles* Yeah! *giggles* That was fun! *DJ: *smiles* We used barbeque sauce on our meat that afternoon. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Pajama Sam: I put this on my peas. Mom thinks I'm nuts, but it's good. *Snowflake: ...Peas with BBQ sauce? *Fuli: I'm with you, Snowflake. I agree with Sam's mom. That's nuts. *Baby Lily: I don't wike veggies... *Xion: Lily. Remember. Veggies may taste funny, but they're good for you. *Baby Lily: I know, Cousin Xion. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Xion: ...!! ICK!! Relish!! *Baby Lily: What's that? *Xion: A cooked and pickled product made from vegetables or fruit. *Baby Lily: That don't swound too bad... *Pajama Sam: It's the kinda stuff made from pickles. *Xion: Which is why I hate the stuff... *Baby Lily: Ugh! Pickles swound yucky! *Xion: They sure are, cousin. *Patch: Then relish isn't a good condiment for us to have. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Pajama Sam: This is Teriyaki Sauce. *Xion: *smiles* This sauce is used in Japanese restaurants. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow!! *Xion: *smiles* As part of a cooking technique. *Beetles: *smiles* Your mom taught you well, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: This one is mayonnaise. *Baby Lily: Mayonnawise? *Lea: This kinda sauce is a little too fattening. It's made from egg yolks. *Baby Lily: It is? *Ono: .... Hey. Didn't that egg back there say he liked his french fries with mayonnaise? *Patch: Yeah. You're right. *Snowflake: *smiles* Looks like we found some for him. *DJ: Perfect! *Xion: *takes the jar of mayonnaise* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Pierre Le Pain *(Pajama Sam, Xion and her friends see a loaf of bread inside the prize box) *DJ: Check it out. *Pajama Sam: *to the loaf of bread* Hi! I'm Pajama Sam!! *Xion: I'm Xion. *Tammy: *smiles* My name is Tammy. *DJ: *shyly* I'm...DJ. *Snowflake: And I'm Snowflake. *(After introductions) *Pajama Sam: We see you're wearing a straw hat. *Patch: You must be one of the delegates. *The bread: But yes. I am Pierre Le Pain of the breads and grains group. Getting Home *Florette: Can you stick around to help us make plans for the future? Or have you got to get home for dinner? *(Pajama Sam and the others are shocked by what Florette said) *Pajama Sam: Dinner?! Oh my gosh!!! We forgot!!! *Tammy: Oh no!! How are we gonna get back home?! *Fuli: I don't know! I don't even know how we got here!! *(They hear a familiar roar outside) *Carrot: Whoa!! Dude!! What was that?! *Xion: *smiles* I knew he'd find us. *(They head outside to see Dragon-Jeffrey waiting for them) *Florette: Oh my!! What is THAT?! *Xion: That is my Daddy! *Bunga: In his dragon form, that is. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I knew I'd find you guys. *Snowflake: How did you get here, Mr. Dragonheart? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *points to Xion's communicator watch* The tracking devices i put inside your communicator watches. When i first made them, I added it as a way for all members of the Justice Guardians to find each other in case any of us ever got lost or separated. *Kion: I think what she meant is how did you get here to this land? We don't even know how those cookies brought us here. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Twilight discovered your location using a spell. So she summoned a portal that led me here. And I'm willing to bet that you stumbled onto an entrance to this world. *Beetles: To be honest, we don't know how we got here. A group of cookies just dragged us here in the dark. *Xion: Hm... *Tammy: We're sorry for disappearing before dinner, Mr. Dragonheart... I can assume you're disappointed in us... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course not. I'm just glad you guys are okay. *Xion: *smiles* We were gonna try to find a way back home, but.... *giggles nervously* We got side-tracked and had to help out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And i see you all did a great job here. *Pajama Sam: Can you get us back home, Mr. Dragonheart? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not a problem. *Sweetie Belle: I can tell it's WAY past dinner time back home. *Xion: Maybe. But if my theory is right, it's like we had never left. *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can worry about that later though. Hop on, everyone. *(Everyone climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he starts to fly* We'll drop you off first, Sam! *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *(Carrot and Florette wave goodbye) *(Xion and the others wave goodbye to Carrot and Florette) *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Xion: *smiles* By the way, daddy? I have a surprise for you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah? *Xion: *smiles and takes out a seed* *Dragon-Jeffrey: A seed? *Xion: *smiles* Not just any seed, daddy. It's a condiment tree seed. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Condiment tree? *Tammy: *smiles* Yeah! We saw one here and there was ketchup and mustard and hot sauce... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks his lips* *Xion: *giggles and smiles* I knew that would make you happy, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* When we get back, I'm gonna plant this and we'll have all the ketchup bottles we can have. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures